Dream Void Ch1
by Ruri-Jericho
Summary: All new cast. A Vulcan child, who was raised as a human, has been sent off the station. The Captain couldn't take her any longer, but decided to fore fill her dream for her to go to Star Fleet Academy. Although she is young, she has a brilliant future.


She ran down the corridor, pumping her legs harder and faster. She wasn't going to give up until she reached her goal, until she broke her record. Her messy black hair was flying out behind her, revealing her pointed Vulcan ears. She dodged many people, laughing to herself. "Got to go faster, or I won't be in time…" she whispered, then spotted one of the security officers ahead, but she didn't slow down. She ran faster, only taking two steps to travel around the man.

"Naimric? Naimric! Stop this instant!" he yelled as the girl sprinted past him. She laughed.

"No way, I'm beating my record!" she sang, then pushed on towards the Promenade. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, opening them as she turned a sharp corner. All too soon her race stopped, and the Vulcan fell to the floor. She looked up at the man she had bumped into, and then swore under her breath. "Captain! What a surprise, I never suspected to see you here! Heh…heh…"

"D'Larn Naimric, how _dare_ you disobey orders _again_?!" the captain slammed his hands down on the table, causing the girl to jump in her chair.

"I was just having fun sir. I didn't mean to-"

"No excuses! I've told you time and time again; if this gets too out of hand I'm sending you off the station."

"Captain Farish…please. You know practically grew up here! I can't leave now!" she pleaded with desperation, leaning forward in the chair and resting her hands on the table. Her big blue eyes stared into his.

"No D'Larn. This is it. Maybe if you acted more like the race you are-"

"I'm Human sir."

"You are not Human! You are Vulcan. That is your birthright." Captain Farish explained harshly. D'Larn sat back in her chair.

"Sir, I may have Vulcan DNA but that doesn't mean I am one. I was raised as Human so that's what I am. Do you see me following only the logical things? Do you not see emotion with me? Sir, the race that you are depends purely on how you were raised." She fought, wanting to stay on the station. The captain sighed. He rubbed his forehead with his hand and shook his head.

"That's it. I, along with many other people, cannot take your behavior anymore. Pack up your things, D'Larn. A shuttle craft will wait for you in hanger 4. Chief Wilson will be there to ship you back to Earth. She'll sign you into Starfleet Academy." D'Larn couldn't speak. Yes, it had been her dream to go to the Academy, but a dream's a dream; something you aim for, but you know deep down you will never reach.

"Sir, please. Don't do this me." The Vulcan was almost in tears, she couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry D'Larn. But that's final." She shook her head, the captain turned around. "You're dismissed. Be down at the shuttle no later than 0500 hours."

D'Larn was running again; running as fast as she could through the hallways, over corridors, not bumping into anyone. She sprinted into her quarters and jumped into her bed, crying into the pillow. "I'm dreaming. That's it; dreaming. This could never happen in real life. The Captain knows me too well; he couldn't send me off to the Academy. No, he couldn't. I'm dreaming. I'm dreaming. Just dreaming" The door opened silently, the Vulcan didn't notice.

"D'Larn?" A soft voice called. D'Larn grunted. "What happened?" the girl sat down on the bed, across from her own, and put her hand on the Vulcan's shoulder. D'Larn shot up and grabbed the girl's waist, resting her head on her chest.

"Chi…He sent me off. I'm leaving. It's final." She sobbed. Chi gasped.

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning at 5…" she whispered. Chi sighed sadly and turned to hug the girl properly.

"Don't cry, girl. You'll make loads of new friends." Tears ran down her own cheeks, but she tried to hide it. _I must be strong for her._ "Where is he sending you?"

"The Academy." D'Larn said simply. Chi smiled.

"That's great! You've always wanted to go there. And you know what? It won't take that long for you to get going." The Vulcan looked up into Chi's eyes.

"I know it's been my dream. But, I didn't think it would ever come true. I don't want to leave you..." she paused. "Chi, I'm a Vulcan that grew up as a Human. Pretty much everyone on the Station knows that. But, I'm going to a whole new place. They'll know I'm a Vulcan, they expect I have no emotions, I'm incredibly smart, and all that I follow is stupid logic." Chi was silent.

"Girl, you can start a whole new life. Here you have a record, and there no one knows you. I suggest that you drop the races to the Promenade, drop your childish attitude, and grow up."

"Chi…"

"You can still have fun, but be more mature. You're twelve; you have a life ahead of you. I'm nineteen; I can go other places, but I can't start a whole new chapter." She smiled. "You're everything I've wanted in a sister, and we still share that bond, we always will." Chi helped the sad girl stand, and held her hands. "D'Larn, I'll help you get your stuff together, and I'll see you off from the hanger. You're very smart for a Human of your age-"

"But I'm a Vulcan"

"Haven't you always said that you are what you were raised as? Think of it like this; you're a Human with pointy ears. That's it. C'mon, let's get your things." D'Larn smiled and hugged the girl.

"Thank you. Thanks a lot, for everything." The other girl stroked the Vulcan's hair, and then gently pushed her away to get her bag.

"I'll pack your clothing, you get your items. We'll be done in no time."


End file.
